


50 Shades of Crap

by thatwriterlady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attraction, College Student Dean, Dean has no love for the series, Dean works in a movie theater, Debts Are Owed By Little Sisters, Flirting, Fluff, It's during the premiere of 50 Shades Darker, Librarian Castiel, M/M, Mutual Attraction, Neither does Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9700343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: On an ordinary day Dean likes his job.  Except when the 50 Shades of Grey movies come out.  Then he wishes he worked anywhere except a movie theater.  It's his job to sell the tickets, but he has to make sure it's only to people over age 18.  Easier said than done.  So many try to sneak past him.  Is it so hard to make sure you have your ID or have someone with an ID to buy the tickets for them?  When a perky redhead and her friend try to buy tickets without an ID, it's looking to be the same sad story he'd been facing all night.  Except the girl calls her older brother to come down and buy the tickets for them.  He's as fond of the movie series as Dean is, and irritated that he was dragged down to buy the tickets.  Until he lays eyes on Dean.  So maybe doing a favor for his sister wasn't that bad...





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is mildly based on a true story. Just the first part.
> 
> My younger daughter is in love with the 50 Shades books and the movies. She's not quite 18 yet, therefore she would need to go with someone that has an ID, and I'm sorry, I refuse to see those movies. I hate them. She wrangled her sister's best friend who turned 18 last June into going with her, only to find out that she doesn't have her ID either. So of course I was asked to buy the tickets. I was irked. The lines were ridiculous. I tried to use the kiosk but it wouldn't take my password. So I tried to buy it online. Wouldn't work (introvert here, I HATE CROWDS AND LINES), so I was forced to go up to the counter, and well, I was cranky by the time I got up there. The guy behind the counter looked up at me and I said "Two tickets to 50 Shades of Crap." He blinked, his mouth fell open slightly, and then he burst out laughing. It helped my mood at that moment. He even rung the girls up as students, so they saved $2.00 per ticket. 
> 
> From there, I went back to my best friend's house. We had the sneaky suspicion that the friend's boyfriend was not going to pick them up as promised. He has a really bad habit of doing that. And sure enough, a few minutes to midnight, I get the call.
> 
> "Mom? He can't come get us. Can you guys come pick us up?"
> 
> Those of you that follow my fics, you know I don't drive. I was in a near fatal car accident in 2010 where I was in the passenger seat, and an asshole hit us going way over the speed limit. Both cars were totaled. It causes me extreme anxiety just being in a car, so I only trust a few people to drive me anywhere, and my best friend is at the top of that list. So we drove over to the theater to pick my daughter up. The friend chose to walk because she lives within walking distance. 
> 
> My daughter has to poop scoop for my best friend as payback. It's a win win situation. ;)
> 
>  **DISCLOSURE**  
>  If you're fans of the movies, I'm sorry. I'm not, and I don't pretend to be. And, I'm entitled to my opinion. If the fact that Dean and Cas don't like the movies in this fic bothers you, you might want to pass on reading this. I'm aware that there are books that I like that others don't, and that they may be vocal about their dislike. That's their opinion, AND I RESPECT IT. So, do me a favor, respect mine in return. Thank you.

   


   


   


[](https://www.pizap.com/image/707476471pizapw1487014323.jpg)   


   


   


**Monday~**

“Aww, crap.”  Dean grumbled as he looked over his schedule.  He had to work Friday.  That was going to be the worst day of the year.

 

“You’re working Friday too, I take it.”  Charlie looked up from her schedule with a frown on her face.

 

“Almost everyone is.  It’s going to be one of the busiest nights of the year.”  Pam leaned against the counter and waved her own schedule in front of them.  “And we risk losing our jobs if we call in.  So suck it up cupcakes, we’re working it.”

 

If there was one thing Dean hated, it was these stupid “5o Shades” movies.  They were chick flicks to the extreme, but with some really bad BDSM thrown in.  He had a few friends in that world that went on tangents about how poorly that lifestyle is portrayed in the books and movies, and after a while he really gets sick of hearing them griping.  Now he’d have to spend the next six months listening to them gripe all over again.  He truly despised both the books and the movies. 

 

He also pitied all the guys that got dragged along by their girlfriends to see the movies.  Some looked downright miserable, like they knew they were about to lose two hours that they’d never get back, all for the hope that they’d get laid later that night.  Some seemed enthusiastic, if only because they too hoped they’d get laid.  Some looked like they were being dragged to their execution.  A very rare few seemed to genuinely be looking forward to it, but those guys were rare.  And they clearly had no clue what the BDSM world was even about.  Not that Dean was all that knowledgeable.  That wasn’t really his cup of tea, but his friends liked to share, even when he didn’t want them to. 

 

Resigning himself to a hellish few days of large crowds and long, stressful hours, he tucked his schedule into his pocket.  This was paying his way through college.  It was just another few months and he’d be done.  At least he’d be out of there before the next “50 Shades” movie came out!

 

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

 

**Friday~**

 

It was hell.  Plain and simple, this was hell on earth.  The line was out the door, way more people wanting to watch this shitty movie than what they had actual tickets for, and before long he knew he’d be turning people away.  Of course Jody had him ringing people up.  It was to punish him for taking off two days last week to go to a convention with Charlie.  Which was why she was working tonight too.  The worst part of all of this was having to ask for ID.  Too many underage kids wanting to sneak in to see a movie that was essentially soft core porn.  It was up to him to weed them out.  Despite the fact that there were signs literally everywhere in the lobby stating that in order to buy tickets to the movie, you had to be 18 or older _and_ have proof of age in the form of a picture ID, people were still trying to get tickets without one.  He’d already sent away about as many people as he'd sold tickets to for exactly that reason.

 

“ID.”  He said when two girls that couldn’t be more than 14 stepped up to his register.  Even though they’d caked on enough makeup to make a Tammy Faye Baker cringe, he knew they were young.

 

“Uh…”  The girl with the straight brown hair looked to the other girl who had long, curly brown hair. 

 

“Can’t you just…”  The girl batted huge brown eyes up at him.  Yeah, she was flirting.  Badly.  “Make an exception just this once?”

 

This was about the 20th time he’d had this happen.  He didn’t have time to go through the spiel about how he wouldn’t be interested in breaking the rules for little kids so he just hardened his expression.

 

“No.  Next!”

 

The girls fussed but found themselves pushed aside by the next couple to step up to the register.  This was how the next hour went, until the showing was sold out.  He wanted to breathe a sigh of relief except now the still ridiculously long line of people wanted tickets for the next showing which started in two hours.  A cute little redhead, clearly _not_ 18 yet walked up with a dark haired girl.

 

“Two tickets for 50 Shades Darker, please.”  The redhead asked politely.

 

“ID.”  He told her.  She frowned and looked at her friend.

 

“Don’t you have your ID?  You’re 18.”

 

The other girl looked remorseful as she shook her head.

 

“I haven’t gotten around to getting it yet.”

 

“You _knew_ we needed ID’s!”  The redhead cried.

 

“I’m sorry girls, I have to keep the line moving.”  Dean said with a sigh.  He was glad when the girls stepped out of the line without arguing.  They were still within hearing range as he rang up the next customers and he heard the redhead say she was calling her brother.

 

“Cassie will get us the tickets.  I know he will.”  She said confidently as she put the phone to her ear.

 

“You’re going to owe him big time.”  The other girl warned.

 

“It’s worth it!”  The redhead insisted.

 

Dean snickered as he smoothly dealt with at least half of the original line.  It was starting to grow again, much to his chagrin.  He hadn’t noticed the girls getting back in line but suddenly they were back standing in front of him.

 

“Now can we get tickets?”  The redhead was asking.  Dean cocked an eyebrow.

 

“You have someone with an ID?” 

 

She nodded and motioned to someone.  Dean looked up to see a guy with the most irritated expression weaving through people to get to the counter.  Despite the look of utter disgust on the man’s face, he was hot.

 

“Two tickets to 50 Shades of Crap.”  The man grumbled.  Dean blinked, completely caught off guard, and then started laughing.  He knew the guy was over 18 without even checking for an ID, but he had to ask anyway. 

 

“Sure thing.  Can I get an ID?  Policy.”  Dean said by way of explanation.  The scowl on the man’s face faded as his eyes met Dean’s.

 

“Oh, sure.”  The man smiled as he fished his wallet out.

 

“Got talked into fronting for them, huh?”  Dean joked.  The smile he was met with made the already attractive man even better looking.

 

“Yeah, well, I thought Ruby had her ID already.”

 

“Ruby I’m guessing isn’t the redhead?”  Dean asked.  The man handed over his ID.  Castiel James Novak, age 26.

 

“No, that’s Anna, my sister.  Ruby turned 18 last June.  I expected she would have at least her state ID by now.  Neither of them drive.”  Castiel sighed and shot the girls a look of annoyance.  They had moved over to a bench near the windows.  He received matching sheepish smiles from them.

 

“Well, that puts you in the same category as me.”  Dean said as he rang up the sale.  Castiel turned back to face him.

 

“And what category is that?”

 

“Cool big brother that comes to the rescue.  I hope you’re making them pay you back for coming all the way down here.”  Dean accepted the $20 Castiel handed him and gave $4 back.

 

“Shouldn’t this be $1 in change?”  Castiel asked.

 

“It would be, but I rang them up as students.”  Dean winked as he handed the tickets over.  Castiel grinned and motioned for his sister to come over.

 

“You got them?”  She asked excitedly.  He handed the money and the tickets to her.

 

“Yes, go see your crummy movie.  I don’t know how you can think this garbage is good cinema.”  He muttered.

 

“It’s art!”  She argued.

 

“I’m with your brother.  That’s not good cinema.  Now Star Wars…”  Dean said, grinning as he rung up the next sale.  Castiel had stepped to the side with his sister and turned to look at him, one eyebrow arched as he smiled.

 

“Now you’re talking.”

 

“You guys have no taste in movies.”  Ruby rolled her eyes as she came to stand next to Anna.

 

“Not continuing this argument.”  Castiel sighed.  “I’m going home.  Do you have a ride later?” 

 

“Yeah, Shawn’s coming to get us.”  Anna replied.

 

“Fine.  I’ll see you later.”  Castiel watched his sister and Ruby turn and head for the bathroom.  Dean had just finished with the last of the new line and was switching out with a scrawny guy.

 

“Sir?”  Castiel asked.  Both men turned to look at him so he pointed at Dean.

 

“My name’s Dean.”  Dean flashed him a killer smile.  He was moving further down the counter, towards the concession stand.  Motioned to Castiel to wait a moment, he walked through it and came out the other side.  He made his way over to Castiel.

 

“I wanted to thank you.  Anna didn’t have permission from my parents to come see this, but you didn’t just let her get her way and go in.”

 

Dean frowned.  “Was she not supposed to go in?”

 

“No, no, it’s not that.  Anna is the youngest and basically gets whatever she wants, so in her mind, she doesn’t have to ask permission.  You stopping her like you did reminded her that the world doesn’t bend to her whim and that there are rules she has to adhere to.  She called me because I’m less embarrassing than our dad.  If she’d called him, he’d have come down to watch it _with_ them.  In fact, I should have just told him, let him deal with it.”  Castiel tapped his chin with his finger, clearly amused by his own thought.  Dean laughed.

 

“That’s something I’d do.”

 

Castiel dropped his hand and grinned.  “Yeah, if Ruby didn’t have a crush on me, I might have considered torturing them and sitting with them, critiquing the entire movie, but then I’d have to actually watch it and frankly, I’d rather gouge my eyes out than watch that.”

 

“I hear that.  My brother is supposed to be in here tonight with his girlfriend.  He doesn’t want to see it, but she does.  She’s already 18, and this is her Valentine’s Day gift to him.  I feel sorry for him.”  Dean laughed.

 

“Well, I had better go.  Try not to let the overly excited ladies get under your skin too much.”  Castiel said as he started backing up towards the door.  Dean chuckled. 

 

“I’ll try.”

 

With that the handsome man was gone.  Dean wished he’d gotten the man’s number.  Oh well, it was time for his break and then to supervise the cleanup in theater 9.

 

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

 

“My phone is dead.”  Anna groaned.

 

“Well, Shawn took on an extra shift.  He can’t pick us up.”  Ruby tapped a button her own phone.  “And…mine’s dead.  What the hell?”

 

“You need a new phone.  I forgot to charge mine in my rush to get ready to meet you here.”  Anna tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and looked around.  “Do you think the theater will let us use their phone?  Maybe Cassie or Gabe will come get us.”

 

“Don’t count on it.  If Cas has to come and get us, he’s going to chew you out.”  Ruby warned.

 

“Maybe.  Maybe not.”  Anna spotted the cute guy that had rung up their tickets earlier.  “I’ll ask the hot guy if there’s a phone we can use.”

 

“I think he went to school with us.  But I’m pretty sure he was a senior when I was a freshman.  Can’t remember his name though.”  Ruby followed Anna up to the front.

 

“Well, we’re about to find out.”  Anna clapped her hands on the countertop loud enough to get the guy behind the counter’s attention.  He paused in sweeping to look up at her.

 

“Movies are done for the night.  You caught the last show.”  He said.

 

“Oh, I know.  Um, I don’t know if you remember us…”  She looked up at him with wide, hazel eyes.

 

“Anna and Ruby.  Castiel told me your names.” 

 

Ruby nudged Anna who was staring in surprise.

 

“Um, well, my phone died and her boyfriend can’t come and get us, so I sort of need to make a call for a ride home.”  Anna said.  Dean chuckled and set the broom aside.

 

“Do I need to call you a cab?”

 

“Actually…”  Anna batted her eyelashes at him and turned on the puppy dog eyes.  She was almost as good at it as Sam.  Must be a younger sibling thing, he concluded.

 

“You want me to call your brother.”  He concluded. 

 

“He’s a smart one.”  Ruby murmured.  Dean pursed his lips in annoyance at her before directing his attention back to Anna.

 

“If it’s not too much trouble.”  She was still batting her lashes at him.

 

“Yeah, you can stop with the eyes.  It doesn’t work on me, I have a little brother that has tried it for years.”  He laughed.  “The theater won’t let us call any place but the police or a cab company, but I can call him.  I’m just not allowed to hand my phone over.”  He pulled his phone one.  “So give me his number.”

 

Anna rattled the number off and Dean moved closer so she could at least hear his end of the conversation.  He put the phone to his ear and listened to it ring.

 

“You sure he’s going to answer?  It’s after 2am.”

 

“He’ll be upset, but yeah, he’ll answer.”  She replied.

 

“Hello?”  It was that deep, sexy voice from earlier, except it was now thick with sleep.  Dean decided to get straight to the point.

 

“Hi, Castiel, this is Dean from Wabash Landing 9 Theater.  I’m standing here with your sister Anna and her friend Ruby.”

 

“Oh, shit.”  Castiel groaned.  Dean could hear him moving on the other end of the line.  “Let me guess, their ride fell through.”

 

“You would be correct.  It is against company policy to call for anything other than a cab, and they declined that.  So I called you at their request.”  Dean explained.

 

“So, this is your personal number?”  Castiel asked. 

 

“Um, yeah.”  Dean suddenly felt shy.  “They need a ride.”

 

“Ok, I’ll be there in ten minutes.  Would it be alright if they waited inside until I arrive?  The temps have dropped and neither of those fools wore a real coat tonight.”

 

Dean laughed softly.  “Yeah, I’m not going to kick them out.  Just knock when you get here and I’ll let them out.”

 

“Thank you again, Dean.  I’ll be there shortly.”

 

The line disconnected and Dean shoved his phone back in his pocket.

 

“He says he’ll be here in ten.  Have a seat on the bench there to wait.” 

 

Anna leaned her hands on the counter and smiled up at him.

 

“Thank you, Dean.  I appreciate you doing that for us.”

 

Dean grabbed his broom and went back to sweeping up spilled popcorn.

 

“Uh huh, it’s not a big deal.”

 

“Are you, um, single?”  She asked.  He wanted to laugh.  She had to be his brother’s age, easily.  He leaned against the counter, the broom in his free hand and tilted his head as he looked at her.

 

“I bet you’re what, a junior?  Senior in high school, right?”

 

She stood up taller.  “Junior.”

 

“I’m a senior.”  Ruby piped up. 

 

“Uh huh.  You go to Jeff or Harrison?”  He asked.

 

“Harrison.”  They both replied.

 

“That’s what I thought.  See, you go to school with my younger brother. He’s a senior.  I’m in my last year of _college_.  I have a rule, if a girl or guy is young enough to date my brother, they’re too young for me.  You’re jailbait, sweetheart, and I don’t like prison bars.”  He smirked and went back to sweeping.  Anna frowned.

 

“I think my brother would have a fit if you and I went out anyway.”  She sighed as she and Ruby headed for the bench.  That got his attention.

 

“Why, because I’m older?”

 

“No, because he thinks you’re hot.”  She replied. 

 

“What?  No, we had a five minute conversation earlier, one that you walked away and didn’t hear.”  He scoffed.  With a shake of his head he emptied the dustpan and hopped over the counter to get started on emptying the garbage cans.  The cleaning of the theaters themselves was thankfully not on his shoulders tonight.

 

“You don’t know my brother like I do.  He only agreed to come and get us because that means he gets to see you again.  But he probably thinks _you’re_ too young.”  Anna laughed and Ruby joined in.

 

“She’s right.  You look young.”

 

“I’m 22.”  He argued.  Ok, yeah, maybe he did still look like he was 18.  He chalked it up to good genes.

 

“Cas is so hot.”  Ruby sighed.  Anna punched her in the arm as Dean cackled.

 

“He’s my _brother_!” 

 

“Who’s your brother?”  Ruby turned her attention to Dean.

 

“Sam Winchester.”  He got the first bag changed in the garbage can by the bathrooms.  They were alone in the lobby, but he knew Jo was cleaning the bathrooms and might overhear them.

 

“I know Sam.  He’s hot too.”  Ruby said.

 

“He has a girlfriend.”  Dean said.

 

“So?  I have a boyfriend.  I didn’t say I wanted to go out with him.  I’m just…stating a fact.”  Ruby shrugged.

 

“Sam’s in my government class.  We were partners on a project last semester.  He’s nice.  I’m friends with his girlfriend Jess.”  Anna said.

 

“They were here tonight.  Probably in the same theater as you.  Jess took him to see that movie for Valentine’s Day.”  Dean was just emptying the last of the cans in the lobby when there came a knock at the doors.  He looked up to see Castiel standing there.  He walked over and unlocked the door.  Castiel stepped into the lobby looking just as amazing as he had earlier.

 

“Hey.  The flirts are over there.”  Dean jerked a thumb over his shoulder at where the girls were still sitting.

 

“Flirts?”  Castiel asked.  His blue eyes darkened.  “Were they flirting with you?”

 

Dean laughed and nodded towards Anna.

 

“Mostly it was your sister.”

 

Castiel glared in Anna’s direction for a moment before frowning.  “Well, if you’re interested in her…”

 

“Whoa, no, no, I already told her she’s jailbait.  Not interested.”  Dean said.  “Too young for me.  She goes to school with my younger brother, and she’s younger than him.”

 

Castiel’s expression softened.  “Oh.”

 

“Alright, alright, stop flirting you two.  I’m tired and I want to go home.”  Ruby appeared at Castiel’s side, hip cocked to the side as she flipped her dark hair off her shoulder.  His frown returned.

 

“You should have made sure Shawn was definitely coming.  You’re lucky I don’t have work tomorrow.”

 

“Oh, but you’re our hero.”  She teased.  He rolled his eyes and looked at his sister who had joined them.

 

“Get your asses in the car.  Now.”  He tossed Anna the keys, pointedly ignoring the look she was giving him. 

 

“Sorry they were such a pain tonight.”  Castiel apologized once the girls were gone.

 

“They weren’t bad.  I’ve seen a lot worse.”  Dean didn’t think the girls were that bad at all.

 

“Have you worked here long?”  Castiel asked.

 

“Since high school.  Five year now?  I got the job my senior year so I could start paying for college.”  Dean replied. 

 

“Oh, so you’re not attending the high school.”  Castiel had been following Dean around the lobby as he finished the closing tasks.  If Jody were here, she’d have made the man leave, but Dean was manager tonight.  Jody had left at 11.

 

“You know, your sister thought that too.  No, not in high school, I don’t date high schoolers, and the only time I hang around with them is when my brother brings his friends over to my place.”  Dean passed the garbage bags off to Garth when he came out to the lobby and then turned to face Castiel again. 

 

“Why does it feel like you’re fishing for information?  If you want to know if I might be interested, all you had to do is ask.”

 

Castiel’s eyes widened and his cheeks turned a rosy red that just made the guy even cuter. 

 

“Am I that obvious?”  He asked.  Dean grinned and gave a little shrug.

 

“A bit.  The answer is yes.  I’m off tomorrow.  Penance for dealing with the hell that today brought.  Can I take you out to dinner?”

 

Slowly the other man broke out in a bright smile.

 

“I’d like that.”

 

“Well, you have my number still, right?  Message me your address.  I’ll pick you up say…seven?”  Dean cocked an eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

 

“Oh, yes, that would work great for me.  And yes, I have your number still.”  Castiel didn’t want to admit he’d actually gone ahead and saved Dean’s number earlier.

 

“Good.  And for the record?  I could have let them call you earlier from the phone here.  I just wanted to be the one to do it.”  Dean winked as he walked him to the door.  Castiel laughed.

 

“I look forward to tomorrow.”  He said once they had reached the doors.

 

“Do you like burgers?  Pool?  Or maybe something else?”  Dean asked.

 

“I love burgers, and pool.”  Castiel replied.  Dean smiled.  He had a hot date tomorrow.

 

“Good.  I was afraid maybe you’d want to see 50 Shades of Crap, and I was going to have to politely decline.”

 

Castiel was smiling wide, the corners of his eyes crinkling in amusement.

 

“I wouldn’t want to put either of us through that.  I’ll see you tomorrow night.” 

 

“See ya, Cas.  And don’t let the girls pick on you too much.  Put them to work for having to come and pick them up.”  Dean opened the door but Castiel paused on his way out to look at him.

 

“Trust me, I really didn’t mind coming back to get them.”

 

“Don’t tell them that.”  Dean laughed.

 

“I won’t.”  Castiel winked, and then he was out the door and crossing the street to the parking lot.  Dean locked the door and turned around to see Jo standing there.

 

“I see you’ve gotten yourself a date.” 

 

“Yep.  He’s hot too, isn’t he?”

 

She nodded.  “You’re lucky. Can we clock out now?  I’m ready to collapse.”

 

“Yep, just make sure Garth got the bags all thrown out and we can start shutting everything down.”

 

She gave a short salute before hurrying away to get all of the lights turned off.  Dean was ready to collapse, but boy was he glad Jody had put him on register tonight.

 

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

 

“So.” 

 

Castiel had just slid behind the wheel when Anna and Ruby were both in his face.  His sister was looking at him expectantly.

 

“What?”  The car was already on, warm and toasty as he put it in reverse.

 

“Why did you stay back and send us out here?  Did you think we didn’t know you were interested in Dean?”  Ruby asked.  Castiel rolled his eyes as he put the car in drive and left the parking lot.

 

“You two are nosey.”

 

“I’m betting you asked him out.”  Anna said.

 

“You’d be wrong.”  Castiel made a right and started in the direction of Ruby’s apartment.  After her mother’s boyfriend had kicked her out of the family home the year before, she had moved into her own boyfriend’s apartment.  She was at least sticking it out in high school and Castiel was proud of her for that.

 

“You honestly didn’t ask him out?  He’s gorgeous!”  Anna cried.  “Are you nuts?!”

 

Castiel grinned.

 

“I didn’t have to ask him out.  He asked me out.”

 

“Told you Dean was into him.”  Ruby said smugly as she sat back in her seat.

 

“It was mutual.  I saw how you two were looking at each other.  I thought he was closer to my age, but he’s not.  Ruby remembers him being a senior when I was a freshman.  Plus he didn’t even really glance in my direction, but he was sure checking you out.”  Anna loved needling her brother just to see him blush, but this time he just smiled wider.

 

“He’s gorgeous, and I’m very glad he’s not in high school.  It would have been a shame to find out he was that young.  But…we’re going out for dinner, so I’m pleased.”

 

“Lucky bastard.”  Anna grumbled.  She was smiling though, so he knew she wasn’t really upset.

 

“Oh, I know I am, and do you know why?  Besides the fact that I have a date.  You two are coming down to the library all next week to volunteer.”

 

“Says who?”  Ruby cried.

 

“Says me.  Since I had to come and buy your tickets and then I had to come back and get you both.  Did you think I did it out of the kindness of my heart?  We’re always short staffed this time of year.  Your assistance is greatly needed.  I’ll see you both there are 3pm sharp.”  He told them.  Anna groaned and Ruby swore under her breath.  He knew they’d be there though.  If they ever wanted him to do anything for them ever again, they’d do it.

 

“You suck.”  Anna complained.  Castiel counted the entire evening as a win.  Hot date, extra people to work at the library.  He’d definitely done well tonight!

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, you all enjoyed this. This was just a little fun I was having.


End file.
